The conventional hydrogen barrier encapsulation is to deposit encapsulation materials adjacent to ferroelectric capacitors. Such an encapsulation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,014. The encapsulation materials can be formed of a single, dual, or partial layers, or combinations thereof. While these known encapsulation techniques can prevent degradation during the manufacturing process, some degradation still occurs. What is desired is a further barrier encapsulation method such that the ferroelectric capacitor or memory cell can be further protected and manufacturing yields can be improved.